Getting it out of My System & Other Stories
by The Raging Blue Flame
Summary: Sodor's number three and four always had a thing for each other; but neither ever came forward. Until an incident on the main line forces them to.
1. Getting it out of My System

**Getting it Out of My System**

A/N: I've speculated this for a while, long before I got back into the series I figured Henry had a thing for Gordon. Gordon would always poke fun at Henry and vice versa. They were always together. If it was a Gordon episode, Henry was in it. If it was a Henry episode, you'd probably see Gordon. This holds true in the new season so far. So, after years of speculation, I'm getting this out of my system. Besides, as many male trains that there are, this should have been written a _long_ time ago.

* * *

It was one of those days. The kind of day where something unexpected happens and it ends up affecting you forever. Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad but for Sodor's number 3 and 4, it would lead to something more.

Henry was making his way back to the main line from the forest; he was pulling the usual train of logs. It was a day like any other: blue skies, fluffy white clouds, Henry pulling a goods train, yup nothing new. He noticed he was approaching a junction, but the light was green. _'No need to stop then.'_ Then he felt it. The rails trembled; a loud whistle came from around the bend. He knew that whistle right away.

"Out of my way, express coming through!"

The green tender engine did his best to stop, but he was going too fast and Gordon was going even faster. He knew one day Gordon would take him out, it was only a matter of time and he mentally cursed the switchman for it. It was a futile attempt but he decided to go for it as the blue engine neared him, "Gordon, stop!" Henry cried. Gordon's brakes screeched as he tried to stop; Henry closed his eyes and waited for death's cold embrace. However, death never came, nor did the extensive, excruciating pain. The green engine felt something different altogether and it was warm and soft. He liked it. Henry opened his eyes to see Gordon backing away from him slowly; his cheeks were tinted with a hint of pink.

"Are you OK, Henry?" he asked.

The green engine blinked, "Of course Gordon, I'm fine." The blue engine said nothing. Henry wasn't sure what had happened but he had an idea. "Gordon… did we just - -"

"Well, it's good to know you're alright! I must be going now, the express can't wait!" Gordon smiled nervously. Once the points were switched, he hurriedly went on his way. Henry watched as he passed him; he sighed heavily and continued towards his destination.

Gordon thundered down the main line, he was still blushing. He was processing what had just happened. He had kissed Henry, sort of. Their lips had lightly brushed against each other but he still considered it a kiss. Despite his noticeable embarrassment and shock, he kind of liked it and he hated himself for not taking it further. He had always liked the green tender engine, but he'd hide it by being rude and arrogant. Henry didn't seem to mind though, like when Gordon took his special coal because he thought it would make him perform better, or when he joked about Henry's mishap with the Flying Kipper only to have an accident of his own. Gordon wasn't sure if Henry felt the same way, sometimes it would almost seem like it, almost…

"We passed a station, Gordon." His driver announced.

The blue tender engine stopped. He had been so caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention. As he backed up and returned to the station, James was there. "Good job there, Gordon!" he joked. "Hey, did you see Henry, today? He looked kind of sad, I wonder if he's feeling ill…" the red engine noticed Gordon's blushing cheeks, dazed expression, and lack of response. "What's going on with you? Why are you blushing?"

Gordon was pulled from his thoughts again, "What? I'm not blushing! I don't have time to talk to little tender engines like you! I must be on my way, the express can't wait!"

James only raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend depart, something was up.

* * *

"You like him, don't you?"

Henry's eyes widened, he looked towards Emily, "What?"

"I _know_ you do, you can't lie to me, Henry." She said.

Henry had returned to Tidmouth after delivering the logs. He didn't even know she was there, he must have been uttering something he shouldn't have to make her even say that. He found himself doing that a little _too_ often recently, a few "I love you's" would escape from his lips while he day dreamt at a station or a junction. Sometimes it happened at the sheds. Luckily, all but Emily seemed to have ignored it. "Like who?" he asked.

The emerald tender engine gave him annoyed look, "You know exactly who! I was surprised when I realized it; he's not very nice half the time, especially towards you."

Henry chuckled, "Maybe he's trying to hide his feelings… or maybe I'm just a masochist. How'd you figure it out?"

"Oh that was easy. You two are pretty much always together, always picking on each other."

"Heh, we're always with James too."

"He's just a third wheel. Does James even know?"

"I doubt it. I don't think Gordon likes me more than just a friend… I don't think he's into… well _that_." His own words only made him sadder.

"Have you told him how you felt?"

"No."

"Well shouldn't you? Or at least find out if he's into _that._"

"I really don't think he's - -" Henry stopped himself as soon as he saw Gordon backing in to the shed next to his. His blush was gone and was replaced with a worried expression. He looked back at Emily.

"Ask him!" she mouthed. Henry sighed again in response.

So, later that night, after all the other engines had long since fallen asleep, Henry decided to ask Gordon. He cleared his throat, "Um… Gordon, are you awake?" The bigger engine stirred, he slowly opened his eyes; he looked at Henry. The green engine continued, "Uh, Gordon - - I was just uh… wondering… what do you think about same-sex relationships?" He smiled stupidly, this was a horrible idea. Why'd he let Emily talk him into this? He was only going to embarrass himself.

Gordon frowned, "What?"

"You know, like two girls in a relationship or…" he lowered his voice, "two males…"

Gordon was surprised. Where the hell did this come from and why was Henry asking him this? "I uh… I guess it's fine?"

"Would you be in one?" Henry turned red, he felt so stupid asking this.

"I don't know… Maybe if it was someone I had strong feelings for, someone I was close to that I had known for a long time. Someone like - -" Gordon stopped himself; this was not the place for it. "What about you?"

"Of course, I don't think it matters, as long as you're in love with the other person and they love you equally." Henry grinned, he had an idea. Maybe with this new information he could see what feelings Gordon had for him or anyone else. "So, who do you see yourself with?"

Gordon was thrown again, "What?"

"I'm just saying hypothetically, it's like a game. So… what do you think about Thomas?"

Gordon smiled; he couldn't believe he let himself get talked into this. "He's nice, but he's too young, and too small."

That would cancel out Percy as well, "Edward?"

"I can't see it working."

"Toby?" Gordon gave the green engine an unamused look. "Ok, then… What about James?"

Gordon laughed, "Be serious, Henry."

Henry remembered what Emily had told him, "But you two are always together."

"So are we."

Henry's mouth hung open; he didn't have a comeback for that one. He looked at the blue engine; he had a certain look on his face. One those looks of longing, a look that Henry received from Gordon a few times before and each time, Henry hoped Gordon would make the first move but he never did. He always held back and it frustrated Henry. If only he wasn't forced to have a driver, if only he wasn't restricted to these damned rails, if only he could have moved on his own at that moment. He would have been on Gordon in a second. Henry blushed, he looked down shyly. "That's true…" he said softly.

"Well Henry," Gordon said quietly, something he was not known for. "What about you? Who do you see yourself with… _hypothetically_?"

"I - -"

"Henry, it's that time again, old boy." Henry's driver said as the rest of his crew arrived. Henry cringed; he hated pulling that stupid Kipper. He had to go to Crewe because of it; he fell into the ocean while pulling it. That damned train was cursed. What made it worse was that his driver had interrupted his conversation with Gordon, just as he was about to confess too.

Gordon smiled sadly, "Off you go then, Henry. We'll continue later." Deep down, he wished he had told Henry and not just hinted at it. It was going to have to wait another day. Gordon watched as his not-so-secret crush left the sheds. It was his turn to sigh heavily.

"I knew you two liked each other. I don't know why Henry was so doubtful."

Gordon looked towards the shed next to Henry's; Emily was there grinning at him. Had she heard their conversation? She continued, "Did I surprise you, Gordon? Did you think I didn't know? I'm not as naïve as the others."

"Are we that obvious?" he asked.

"Yup, to me anyway, those looks you always give each other. You were a bit harder to figure out, I might add. I knew Henry liked you but I wasn't sure if you felt the same. I guess that was determined tonight." Her expression hardened, "You should stop playing games and be up front, you'll frustrate him."

Gordon grinned, "Isn't it better when you're frustrated?"

Emily's grin returned. She knew what he was up to, "You naughty engine."

The following morning, Henry was well beyond frustrated. He had spent the time he should have spent sleeping talking to Gordon. Not that it was a bad thing, but it left him tired and cranky. Speaking of which, he had to find Gordon. They weren't done talking and Henry had a confession to make. He was so close, _so_ close and it was taken away from him. Henry wheeshed angrily as he left the forest to find the blue tender engine he oh-so desired. He soon found Gordon waiting at Wellsworth Station. He pulled up next to him, "Gordon, you got a minute?"

Gordon looked at Henry smugly, "Make it quick, I have to go soon and I don't have time to talk. Also, I thought I told you not to have your dirty logs so close to my passengers?"

Henry was stunned, and didn't respond. What had gotten into Gordon?

"Nothing to say, huh, I figured as much." The two engines heard the sound of the conductor's whistle. "Well, I must be off, Henry. The express cannot wait." The green engine looked on in shock as Gordon departed, was this all a joke or was Gordon actually serious?

That question was stuck in Henry's mind for the rest of the day. Every time he tried to approach Gordon, he'd blow him off and he didn't know why. What happened to the Gordon from last night, did he die or was he just screwing with Henry? Although both options were bad, the green tender engine hoped it was the second one. He had to find a way to keep Gordon from leaving. Just then, an idea popped into his funnel.

Gordon chuffed proudly down the main line, his plan was working wonderfully. He hoped he wasn't making Henry _too_ angry, but maybe it was better that way. If he took too long, Gordon figured he'd be up front, but this method was so much more entertaining. He could picture Sodor's number three in front of him; his face flushed with pent-up rage mixed in with lust. He would approach Gordon, their eyes would lock on each other, and then… Gordon sighed happily, he had replayed that scenario so many times in his head and it never got old. He was aware Henry wanted him to go first but Gordon didn't want to. He wanted to see what kind of dominance Henry possessed. He'd seen it before in the past but it was never geared towards him, not in the way he wanted anyway. The very thought of it made his firebox roar with excitement. Gordon bit his lower lip, "Damn." he whispered. He hadn't realized his fantasies about Henry had gone that far or how badly he wanted them to become a reality. "Oh the _indignity_," he said playfully to no one in particular and continued on his way.

Gordon was going to lose more than just his dignity once Henry got a hold of him; he was going to make sure of that. The green engine waited patiently inside his tunnel. The tunnel brought back horrible memories and he even questioned himself why he chose this location. No matter now, he was already there and he knew Gordon soon would be too. Like a predator waiting for its prey, he sat silently in the darkness until he heard that whistle. He watched as the big blue engine came up over the horizon; that stupid, smug grin plastered on his face. It only angered Henry further. He waited until the right moment before blowing his own whistle, "Gordon, **stop**!" he ordered as he emerged from the tunnel. The big engine screeched loudly as he came to a stop; he was surprised to see Henry. The green engine glared at him.

Gordon regained his smug composure, "You must love that tunnel. So much that you'd risk getting smashed."

Henry ignored the insult and slowly approached him, "_You_, I don't believe you! Is this a joke, Gordon? Because it isn't funny! I've been trying to talk to you all day and you've just been avoiding me."

Then, Gordon said something he knew would set Henry off. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

Henry's eyes widened then he laughed. He finally understood what was going on. Gordon knew just the right buttons to press to upset him, and it always worked. He brought himself closer to the blue engine, "Oh you evil, sneaky, arrogant, rude engine…" Their faces were so close now.

Gordon's smugness faded. He was giving Henry that look again, "You like it?"

Henry waited a moment before he responded, "Shut up, Gordon." Before Gordon could make another sarcastic remark, Henry firmly pressed his lips against Gordon's. Henry's kiss was forceful, loving, and everything Gordon wanted it to be. He flinched a little when Henry forced him back a few feet. Even with three coaches behind him, he still managed to push him; impressive. Henry pulled away slightly, leaving Gordon hanging. "I want you to say it."

Gordon raised an eyebrow, he knew very well what Henry wanted but it didn't seem necessary at the moment. "Say what?"

"You know what I want to hear." Gordon looked down then back at Henry; he had a stern look on his face. "Say it, Gordon."

The blue engine let loose a small laugh, "Fine." He leaned in to kiss Henry, "I love you."

"Good boy." The two kissed again. Henry released years of frustration onto Gordon. He was rough and aggressive and the blue engine loved every moment of it. He had wanted it for so long and now it was finally happening. He loved Henry's force, his aggression, the way he pushed himself against him; it was great. Maybe this is why they say it's better when you're angry.

Eventually, he grew tired and decided to release some built up frustration of his own. Gordon began to return Henry's force. His kiss became more rapid and raw, forcing Henry to retreat a bit. However, Gordon wasn't about to let Henry go, he'd spent the last few years doing that already. As soon as he backed off, Gordon went back in until the green engine finally gave in. After a few more minutes, he let Henry go. Gordon looked at Henry; he was dazed, red in the face, and out of breath. Gordon grinned, "Now it's your turn to say it."

Henry sighed happily; he had no problem saying it, "I love you, Gordon."

"I know you do," he kissed him again, but softer this time. "So, what are we going to do about James?"

Henry scanned his mind for an answer, "He'll have to accept it."

"And if he doesn't?"

Henry wished he had the ability to shrug, "Oh well?"

"And the others?"

"Who cares? I'm not going to let others' opinions affect how I feel about you."

"I suppose you have a point."

"But, uh… Let's not focus on that now." Henry looked into Gordon's dark eyes; he was giving him the same look Gordon had given him the night before. "I want to focus on you."

Gordon smiled, "I want to focus on you too… in more ways than one."

Henry was intrigued, "Show me." Their lips came together again. Gordon's express could wait, and if his passengers complained, then that was just too damn bad.

Meanwhile, a few yards behind them, James had seen Gordon's train up ahead and had stopped. He had sat there for quite some time and he was beginning to get angry. "What is going _on_ up there?" he asked.

Just then, Emily pulled up beside the red engine. "Didn't you hear? Henry's stuck in the tunnel." She lied.

"Shouldn't someone go help him then? He's kinda in the way."

"Don't worry, Gordon's there to _help_." James only rolled his eyes in response; a cheeky smile formed on Emily's face. "Say James, do you have a crush on anybody?"

James stared at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing," she said playfully and went on about her day.

Emily made her way towards Henry's Tunnel and she wondered what she'd find. As she passed by Gordon's coaches, she could see that the passengers clearly weren't happy. Their anger only made her smile. Then she saw the two tender engines, it seemed Gordon's plan worked after all. She stopped next to him, "Hey, you two are kinda blocking traffic." Henry and Gordon broke away from each other, when did Emily show up? "Also, your passengers aren't very pleased. Want me to take them for you since you're so _busy_ at the moment?"

Gordon looked at her; then back at Henry, "Sure, Emily." He answered. He was uncoupled from his coaches and they were attached to Emily.

"You're welcome, Gordon. And next time, find a less congested spot to make-out," she said playfully as she passed them.

After a few minutes, Gordon spoke. "Well, what now?"

Henry grinned, "I'm not done with you yet." He began to back into the tunnel. Gordon grinned as well and eagerly followed him.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this while listening to Rameses B - I Need You ft. Charlotte Haining (Nesian Remix) on a constant repeat, lol. Special thanks to my boyfriend who helped me figure out how this story would play out. I also got some of my inspiration from Bingo the Cat's The Magic Behind Love (Some Things Never Leave You). I still can't get over Henry's, "Shut up and kiss me," comment. XD


	2. More than Friends

**More than Friends**

A/N: And when I thought I was done, you all want more. I knew it! However, instead of continuing on, I'll just make a series of short stories that are connected. So relationships in the previous stories will carry over with the next. We're done with Henry and Gordon for now (not really) so let's move onto Sodor's number 1 and 6.

* * *

Unfortunately "just one of those days" didn't restrict itself to just the two big tender engines. Nope, it had so much more to offer. Percy was heading back to Tidmouth after finishing his mail route to get ready to shunt coaches at the station. As he puffed along the main line, his mind began to wander. _'Gordon and Henry sure have been acting weird lately… Emily too… James and Edward seem a bit off as well.'_ The green tank engine shook the thoughts from his mind. Maybe it was just a tender engine thing; maybe there was something in the water or in everyone's coal.

Just then, he saw Thomas in the distance. He whistled loudly to his best friend; the blue tank engine whistled just as loudly as the two came to a stop. "Hello, best friend!" Percy exclaimed happily.

"Hello, Percy!" Thomas said.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to fetch coaches for Emily, she's pulling the express."

Percy furrowed his brow in confusion. "Isn't that _Gordon's_ job?"

"Yeah, but I can't _find_ Gordon; I can't find Henry either. Emily's been covering for him as of late."

"Those two have been acting so weird lately."

"They all have been, actually."

Percy laughed, "Maybe it's a tender engine thing."

Thomas smiled, "Maybe, well I should be going." He did his best to try to imitate Gordon, "The express cannot wait!"

"See you Thomas!" Percy watched as his friend went passed him. The green tank engine could feel himself blushing. Lately, he had been getting these weird feelings every time he was with Thomas; a weird, warm tingling feeling deep inside his boiler. He wasn't sure if he liked it and he wasn't sure what it was. He had gone to the Steamworks to see if something was wrong, but every time he came back fine.

As he entered Tidmouth Station, he saw Emily; she was waiting for Thomas to return. Once she saw him, she whistled, "Hello, Percy!"

He suddenly looked up at her, "Oh, um... hello Emily."

Emily frowned, that was odd. Percy would usually whistle back, and was a lot more cheerful. "What's wrong, Percy? Are you ill?"

It was Percy's turn to frown, "Why would I be ill?"

"Your face is as red as James' livery!"

"Oh…" the green tank felt embarrassed and was probably blushing even more now. "No, Emily… I'm fine."

Thomas arrived with Emily's coaches. "Sorry for the wait, Emily, I had a hard time finding them." Thomas said as he passed by her and Percy.

"Hurry up now, Thomas. The express _cannot_ wait!" she joked; the two engines laughed. Percy didn't laugh though, that weird feeling crept up on him again. It was even stronger now. He was feeling nervous too and his firebox roared. Why did he always get like this when Thomas was around? He didn't know what to do or if anyone could help him.

Later that evening, Percy was gathering coaches for Gordon, who had mysteriously re-spawned. "Hurry now, Percy." Gordon ordered, "The express cannot - -"

"It can't wait, yeah, yeah I know. Learn some new phrases please, Gordon." Percy snapped. The big engine glared at him but said nothing further.

After being coupled to the train, Gordon was about to depart when he saw Henry approach him, on the same track. Gordon sighed, "You're in the way Henry, and I need to leave."

The green engine faked a surprised look, "Oh, so I am! I had no idea!" He grinned at Gordon, "What a coincidence."

Percy, who had be listening the whole time, pulled up closer to get a better view. What were those two doing?

Gordon was starting to get angry, "I don't have time for this."

"Are you sure?" Henry looked up at him, his voice was low. "Because I think you do."

"…I hate you."

"No you don't." He closed his eyes as Gordon kissed him. Percy was stunned, he was speechless, he was dumbfounded. Gordon was with Henry, when did this happen? Is that why he rarely saw them? He observed the two further. He could see the love the two had for each other, the passion, and deep down, he wished he could share a moment like that with Thomas. Percy paused at that thought; where'd that come from? Is that why he always felt weird when the blue tank engine was around him? Was he in love with Thomas?

Percy had always seen Henry pulling the Flying Kipper in the wee hours of the morning when he was pulling the mail train. He decided to seek Henry's advice. He'd ask Gordon but, Gordon is mean. The green tank engine found Henry resting at Maron Station; he quietly approached the tender engine. "Hello, Henry," he said.

"Good morning, Percy… I guess you can all it morning anyway." Henry responded; he smiled at Percy.

"Uh… Henry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Percy."

Percy wasn't sure how to put it. Should he just flat-out tell him about his feelings for Thomas or that he saw Henry with Gordon? "I uh… Do - - Do you like Gordon?" stupid question, but he needed to start somewhere.

"I do."

"I don't mean like a friend, I mean like… something more."

"I'm past the liking stage, _way_ past it." Henry paused. Percy could see a smile forming on his face and a light blush. "I love Gordon."

"How did you know? That you had feelings for him, I mean."

"I really don't know, to be honest. It just happened over time. One day, I just found myself becoming nervous around him. I'd get this weird feeling, but it only happened when we were together. Then I realized I was in love… Gordon was good at hiding his feelings, until he started giving me these looks, but I just thought he was messing with me like he always does." Henry looked at Percy, "Why are you asking me this?" Percy stammered, he hadn't expected to be asked that, which he should have. As he fumbled with his words, Henry continued, "How do you even know about me and Gordon?"

"I um - - I kinda saw you two earlier at Tidmouth…"

Henry smiled shyly, he even managed to laugh, "Oh, so you saw _that_?" he sighed and closed his eyes.

Percy's tone became a bit more serious, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know…"

He grinned at the tank engine, "You mean kissing?"

Percy felt so embarrassed, "Yeah…"

"Well," he tried to find the words. He'd never been asked that before so he wasn't sure how to put it. "It feels… I can't even describe it, it's the greatest feeling I've ever experienced. There's nothing like it. The way he does it is just so… The way his lips feel against my own…" Henry's voice trailed off as he stared at nothing ahead of him. He realized he was getting himself worked up and needed to stop before he ended up traumatizing the poor tank engine. He coughed, "You never _did_ answer my question, Percy. Why are you asking this?"

"I think I like Thomas… and the things you said you felt when you were around Gordon, I feel when I'm around him. I don't know what to do, Henry."

"Does he know?"

"No… at least, I don't _think_ he does."

"That's always how it starts, and then you start doubting yourself. You should tell him, don't wait like I did."

Percy became worried, "But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he thinks I'm weird and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

"I don't think he'd do that. However, if you really like him, you may have to take that risk. Otherwise, it's going to get awkward, fast, and that might scare him off."

"I understand, thank you, Henry." Percy was about to depart when he stopped again, he had one more question. "Henry?"

"Yes?"

"What have you and Gordon been doing these past few days? Where have you been?"

Henry grinned, "Now that, is something best kept private. Sorry Percy."

Percy grinned as well, "You two _are_ naughty engines."

"I think I'd have to agree with you there."

Percy decided to take Henry's advice; he was going to confess to Thomas. He only hoped the blue tank engine would feel the same way. Percy saw Thomas up ahead, he was laughing. As he grew closer, he discovered that Thomas was talking to Rosie. She noticed the green tank engine right away, "Hello, Percy! Long time no see!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Rosie," Percy said, trying to sound as polite as possible. Truth be told, he didn't mind the pink engine, but now wasn't the time for her to be here. "Uh… Rosie, can you excuse us for a moment? I need to - -"

She ignored him, "Right, are you ready to go, Thomas?"

"Yup, we'll see you later, OK, Percy?" Thomas said.

Percy's confused expression remained long after the two left. He figured he'd just have to find time to talk to Thomas later. However, later never came. Thomas was with Rosie _all_ day and part of the night. Whenever he'd find Thomas alone, she'd magically appear and they'd go off somewhere. He was beginning to wonder if he had some sort of tracking device attached to his bunker or something. Then, a horrible though came to his mind. What if Thomas liked Rosie? What if he was avoiding Percy to spend time with her? He'd end up losing his best friend _and_ be heartbroken. Percy began to panic; he wouldn't be able to bear it if that was true.

So, in a stupid attempt to keep from being hurt, he avoided Thomas. He had convinced himself that the blue tank engine was in love with Rosie. Percy stopped whistling friendly to him when they passed each other, he wouldn't sleep next to him in the sheds. When Thomas tried to confront him about his behavior, Percy would avoid the subject or just run away altogether, if he could.

Percy sighed heavily from within his shed, he had spent the whole day there after delivering the mail to avoid running into Thomas. He didn't want to see him with Rosie, it was just too painful.

"There you are, Percy! Why aren't you at the station?" Percy looked up to see Gordon in front of him. "What are you doing in the sheds? You're supposed to be gathering _my_ coaches! Big engines don't shunt!"

Percy looked down again, "I'm sorry, Gordon."

Gordon noticed his somber state, "What's wrong Percy?"

Percy sniffed; he didn't know where to start, so he decided to be straight forward. "I like Thomas…"

"Ok… and?"

"He likes Rosie."

"Oh…" Gordon paused; he didn't know what else to say.

"Well… I _think_ he does."

"Did he _tell_ you he liked her?"

"Well, no."

"Then, how do you know for sure?"

"He's always spending time with her, they're always together. I tried talking to him, but she's always there. I tried avoiding him but he always finds me. I keep getting this feeling every time I see him." A small smile began to form on Percy's face as he thought about Thomas.

"You should tell him how you feel."

"That's what Henry said…" He noticed the surprised look Gordon was giving him. "Henry said I shouldn't wait like he did."

Gordon smiled, "I could have told you the same thing."

"What did you do, when you found out you liked Henry?"

"What do you _think_ I did? I acted like a rude, pompous ass. It got harder and harder for me to keep that up as the years went by though."

"Then, how did you guys get together?"

"Years of pent-up frustration for one another finally took its toll on us. He wanted me, I wanted him, but I wasn't going to let him have it without having a little fun first."

"What did you do?"

Gordon grinned, "I kept messing with him until he eventually lost it."

Percy was shocked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, sometimes it's better when you're angry, sometimes you have to play hard to get. That only works if you're sure they like you, probably wouldn't work in your case." He saw that Percy was still concerned, "Don't worry Percy. Henry likes it."

"I don't think anyone would like being toyed with."

"You don't know that green engine like I do and I've known him far longer than you. He may seem nice and innocent, but he isn't. When he gets that look in his eyes…" Gordon trailed off; he was making the same expression Henry did when Percy talked to him.

Percy smiled cheekily, "What does it feel like when he kisses you?"

The big engine chuckled, "It feels great, there's no greater feeling. Especially when he starts getting rough. Sometimes, I just want him to push me into a siding and - -" Gordon stopped. He was getting himself worked up and some things were not meant for others to know about. Even though he probably had said too much already, "Anyway, you should tell Thomas. Even if he doesn't feel the same way about you, I'm sure he'll still be your friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find a certain green tender engine."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "What about the express?"

"Emily will take care of it."

So, with some courage, Percy left the sheds to find Thomas. He wasn't going to let his fears or Rosie stop him, not this time. He found the blue tank engine shunting coaches at Tidmouth, which was originally Percy's job. Best of all, he was alone, no Rosie to be seen. He puffed towards Thomas, "Um, hello Thomas." He said nervously.

Thomas was surprised to see him, even more so that he had approached him on his own, "Hi, Percy."

"Uh… Thomas, can I talk to you?"

"What is it?"

Percy looked around, there were too many witnesses and the last thing he wanted was to get shot down in front of dozens of people and his friends. "Follow me, please?"

Thomas didn't want to leave his position but he wanted to know what was wrong with Percy. He had been so worried, so he followed the green tank engine out of the station and into a siding not too far away from Knapford. "Let me get turned around." He disappeared for a few moments only to reappear facing Thomas.

"Percy, what's wrong? What has been going on with you?"

He ignored Thomas' questions, "Do you like Rosie?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

Thomas frowned in confusion, "Of course I do she's my friend." Then it finally dawned on him, "Did you think we were - -" he laughed, "Oh, Percy... The controller brought Rosie in to help with all the extra work I have, no thanks to two big tender engines I won't mention. I've been so busy… I'm sorry Percy."

Percy was so relieved; he had overacted for nothing. "Oh, if only you knew what those two have been doing."

Thomas was intrigued; he rolled up closer to Percy, "What have they been doing?"

Percy blushed; he was so close to Thomas. His firebox was burning with anticipation; he wanted to kiss him but he forced himself to hold back. "Gordon and Henry are in love with each other."

"Really? That can't be! Gordon's such a - -"

"I know! Get one of them to talk to you. Their faces turn red and they make funny expressions when you ask them questions about the other!"

Thomas sighed, "It was only a matter of time… I wonder who caved first."

Sodor's number six looked down; his voice became quieter. "I have something else to tell you, though…"

"What is it?"

"I talked to both Henry and Gordon about it, and they basically gave me the same answer. I just hope we can still be friends…"

"Of course Percy, you'll always be my best friend, no matter what."

"That's the thing though," Percy began. "I don't want to be just your friend anymore… I want to be more than that. Lately, I've been getting these weird sensations every time you're near me. Henry told me he felt the same way around Gordon… I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you'd react and I didn't want to lose you as friend." He sighed before continuing, "And I thought you liked Rosie so I just tried to avoid you altogether. I can't though; I like the feeling you give me when you're around. I like you, Thomas. I _really_ like you."

There was a long silence. Percy didn't look at Thomas, he was too busy awaiting the rejection he was about to receive. Thomas smiled softly, "Oh Percy… I've waited _years_ for you to say those words." Percy's eyes snapped upward and locked onto Thomas'. "I wanted to tell you but you were acting so weird, and I guess me being with Rosie didn't make it any better… I like you too."

"Really, you do?" The green tank engine was still trying to absorb his words.

For the first time in a long while, Thomas blushed. He looked shyly at Percy, "Yeah… I do, a lot." The two tank engines were silent. Neither engine had ever felt this way before nor were they sure what to do next. "So… what did they tell you about kissing? What did they say it felt like?"

"Well, Henry couldn't really describe it and Gordon said some things I'd rather not repeat. But, they both said it was the best feeling they had ever experienced… That there's nothing like it." Percy didn't realize how much closer their faces were getting while he spoke. He only noticed it when his lips touched Thomas'. They felt… nice, like nothing he had ever felt before and he liked it, he _really_ liked it.

"I guess they were right," Thomas said softly.

"Uh-huh," Percy whispered. He paused for a moment before going in for more; and Thomas willing him let him.

* * *

A/N: Well this was harder than I expected. I tried to keep it cute since we've already witnessed two lustful engines already. Speaking of those two, I added something extra to the ending of the first story, go check it out! Also, the weirdness with Edward and James will be explained in the next story. We'll get to Emily afterwards.


	3. Love Like This

**Love Like This  
**

A/N: You guys remember those horrible train jokes from Love and War? Yeah, well they're back… and even worse. :3

* * *

"_So… you guys are together now?"_

"_Yup."_

"_How long have you two felt this way… about each other?"_

"_Years."_

"…"

"_Don't worry, James. We're still friends, nothing will change that!"_

"You lying sacks of…" James said angrily to himself. Gordon and Henry had recently come clean to him about their relationship. They assured him that nothing would change, but it did. Their conversations got awkward. It would start out fine, everything would be normal, but eventually one of the big engines, usually Gordon, would say something lewd. Henry would only make it worse by referring to their relationship. James hated being the third wheel, he wondered if he had always been and just didn't know. Of course, he didn't mind that they were together; he was happy for them. However, he still missed the old days. The days when they would spend time in the sheds making fun of the other engines, and each other. That time when they went on strike, and when they kept Duck from entering the sheds. Sure they got in trouble for all that but they got in trouble together. James sighed, those days were gone.

He looked over at his two friends from his berth; he watched them and wondered how he missed the signs. Gordon always made fun of Henry, sometimes his teasing went a little too far, but James always thought it was just in good fun. They were usually right next to each other when they were at the sheds. James noticed the how they acted around each other. He noticed Henry's blush, the way Gordon looked at him. He still didn't understand how he hadn't figured it out sooner. He glared at the larger engines.

Gordon noticed the death glares he was getting from James. "You keep that up, and you'll face will get stuck like that." He said.

"_Good_," James snapped.

"What's wrong with you?"

Wasn't it obvious? Gordon could be so dense some times. "It's nothing," James looked away, "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I'm _fine_, Gordon." He made his way to the turntable; he couldn't stand to be around either of them anymore.

"Where are you going?" Henry asked.

"I have work to do. I can't sit here all day and be useless like you two." Before either engine could respond, James was gone. Gordon sighed; Henry looked down sadly, even they had to admit, things were different now and they would never be like the old days.

James really didn't have any work to do, but he needed an excuse to get away. The red mixed-traffic engine continued on his way down the main line, not really paying attention to where he was going.

"If you don't pay attention, you'll end up having an accident."

James' eyes suddenly snapped up to see Edward in front of him on the adjacent track. He realized he had aimlessly rolled into Wellsworth station. "Oh… Hi, Edward," James said sadly.

Edward took notice, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing… I'm fine."

"You're not good at lying, are you?"

James only sighed again. He never talked to Edward that much, but he was feeling kind of lonely and Edward was the only one within ear range. "Well… It's Gordon and Henry… I mean, I'm happy for them, I really am but…"

Edward smiled sadly, "You don't want to be the third wheel."

"Exactly… Everything's so different now."

"Not too much, they've always eyed each other."

"That's what everyone said… I don't know how I didn't see it."

"Look at it this way: Gordon always teased Henry, and Henry let him. People tease the ones they like sometimes." Edward looked at James, "I can see why you're upset. Henry and I use to be good friends, still are to some degree. However, once Gordon arrived on the island, the way he looked at him, I knew what was going to happen. It took a _long_ time, but it happened. Since then, I've learned to adjust, so it doesn't bother me as much. Just give it time, James."

"It's just so awkward now…"

Speaking of awkward, the growing silence between them was starting to become just that. Edward scanned his brain as he tried to find a way to cheer James up if not take his mind off it. "Are you up for a wash down?"

"What?"

"I just got back taking some trucks from the quarry to the docks and it's left me somewhat dusty."

James thought about it. He wasn't really dirty, but he did enjoy a good wash down, "Sure Edward, why not?" He followed the older engine to a nearby washing station. As the warm water and suds hit his boiler, James began to feel more at ease.

"You know," Edward began, "I always enjoyed a good bath; you can never be _too_ clean."

"Really? I thought I was the only one who thought that…"

"I think you overdo it just a little."

James snorted, "You have to look your best for every job. You can never be _too_ clean."

"A bath before and after each task is a bit much, don't you think?"

"…Maybe…"

Edward only laughed. James smiled a little and soon found himself laughing as well. His plan seemed to be working; the red engine was becoming calmer by the second. Edward had to admit, he was enjoying spending time with James himself. The two weren't all that close; they had worked together in the past but not much since. He had helped the red engine adjust once he arrived to Sodor but James had come to appreciate the company of the bigger engines not long after. He seemed to fit right in with them. Edward had always wondered if James was like Henry, easily influenced. Gordon was big, pompous, and commanded respect, whether or not he actually got it. He could come off as intimidating and maybe James wanted to make peace with the big engine to avoid conflict.

"Remember when we use to pull coaches together?" Edward was removed from his thoughts. He looked up at James as he continued. "I wish we could do that again. It gets boring pulling freight all the time. I'd _love_ to see the look on Gordon's face. He thinks only the big tender engines are capable of it, it's so… annoying."

Edward smiled, "Yes, I remember. I also remember you letting off steam on the controller and ruining his hat!" The engines laughed at the memory. "Also, who says we can't pull coaches together?" The blue engine's smile faded somewhat, "I've been busy with my branch line though…"

"I can help you! It would be better than hauling goods all the time and watching Gordon and Henry attempt to eat each other's faces…"

"Eating each other's faces… interesting way of putting it. I'll have to remember that one."

The next morning, James and Edward were waiting at the number two platform for their coaches. It had taken a lot of convincing and pleading from Edward but, he managed to talk the Fat Controller into letting James work with him and the red engine couldn't be happier. As they waited, they saw Gordon backing into the number one platform. Edward grinned, "Watch this." He said to James. He looked back at Gordon; he waited for the right moment before wolf whistling at the big engine loudly. Gordon stopped immediately upon hearing it; James tried to repress his giggles. "Yeah, back that big, blue tender up, Gordy!"

The A0 Pacific looked at Edward in shock, "_Excuse_ me, Edward?!"

The smaller blue engine pouted, "Aw, why'd you stop moving? I was enjoying staring at your big, fat tender. It really gets my firebox going."

Gordon was flabbergasted; he didn't know what to say. He was also turning red with embarrassment mixed in with a hint of anger. What had gotten into Edward? James, on the other hand, was having a ball. He had long since stopped trying to control himself and had busted out laughing. The engines could hear a small chorus of giggles behind them; it was Percy who had heard everything. "Yeah, _Gordy_, we love it when you back that tender up!" he exclaimed from behind the coaches; safe from any repercussions he would have gotten otherwise. "You look good when you back that tender up!"

Edward continued, "I bet Henry _loves_ tearing that tender up every night, yeah? You know those Black Fives; they can really turn on you!" For once, Gordon had no comeback; he still hadn't recovered from the wolf whistle he had received earlier. So instead, he huffed angrily and quickly departed from the station, leaving the cries of laughter behind him. Minutes later, Edward finally calmed down, "I remember when Thomas and I use to do that with Henry. The faces he made…"

"Speaking of Henry…" James said as Sodor's number three pulled into the number six platform for a rest. The blue engine was about to call to him but James stopped him, "Let me try this." He looked back at the green engine, "Hey, Henry! Do you let Gordon ride your Flying Kipper?"

The green engine paused, trying to figure out if he had heard what he thought he heard. He looked at James, "What did you say?"

"I mean, it's so big and _long_, surely you need someone strong like him to help you!"

Like Gordon, Henry was appalled; not as much as Gordon since this was coming from James, but appalled nonetheless. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Edward grinned and Percy howled with laughter.

"I bet he really knows how to pop your safety valve, huh Henry?" Edward jumped in.

"Edward!" Henry cried in shock. Percy was having trouble breathing he was laughing so hard.

"Are you guys knocking buffers again tonight?" Edward asked, "Mind if I join?"

James rolled his eyes sarcastically, "You should hear them; it's like an explosion!"

Henry didn't think he couldn't be any more embarrassed, or get any redder, but he somehow did.

"Does Gordon like the way you shake your tender, Henry?" James asked with a wide grin on his face.

Percy suddenly remembered a song he had once heard long ago, "Shake that tender, but watch yourself!"

"Shake that tender," James jumped in.

"Show us what you're working with!" Edward finished.

"Oh my…" he said quietly as he left Knapford. The three engines were still laughing as they watched Henry depart.

The green tank engine blinked a few tears away as he tried to calm down. "Wow, ok… hehe… I'll go get your coaches now," Percy said; a few giggles escaped from him as he went to prepare James' and Edward's train.

The two tender engines spent the rest of the day going up and down Edward's branch line talking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. Every now and then, they would tease Gordon and Henry each time they ran into each other. Edward considered it and type of poetic justice; James just thought it was funny. He didn't know how fun Edward was to be around until now. He always figured he was quiet, reserved, and somewhat dull. It was becoming obvious that there was more to him than just that, and James liked it. He liked it a lot.

As time went on, James found himself spending more time with Edward and less with Henry and Gordon, who found it quite odd. Henry thought it was a good thing, mostly because he could have more alone time with the big, blue engine but it gave James something to do, someone to spend time with.

"They sure are spending a lot of time together…" Gordon thought out loud from his berth.

Henry chuckled, "Are you jealous?"

"What? No! I just… it's just strange… I mean, Edward's so old…"

"James is older than us; you _do_ know that, right?"

The A0 Pacific ignored the green engine, "You think he likes Edward?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not, maybe they're just friends."

Gordon snorted, "Read between the lines, Henry. There's more to it than that… I know there is."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "What are you, a love expert?"

He watched at James backed into the berth beside him, "Maybe…" The red tender engine obviously was having a good day; a content smile formed on his face as he sighed happily. Gordon chuckled lightly; he knew that expression quite well.

James heard him and raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"You having a good day, James?" he answered sarcastically.

"It was fine, I guess…"

"Do you like him?"

James frowned, "Excuse me?"

"Since you two have spent _so_ much time together, it's only obvious."

"Do I hear a hint of jealously there, Gordon?"

The blue engine snorted, "What? No, what's there to be jealous of?"

"Maybe because you're not getting all the attention you love oh so much." He closed his eyes half way and raised his brow slightly. "But, with a tender as big as Henry's, I guess that alone could make up for my absence." James laughed slightly as the two bigger engines glared at him.

"Ha, ha," Henry said flatly.

James' tone became somewhat serious, "So what if I like him? Not saying I do, but if I did, what's it to you?"

"That look you had on your face earlier was a dead giveaway." Gordon answered.

"Oh _really_?" He was slightly interested now, "Please tell me more of your observations, Dr. Love."

"Well, for one thing… Edward seems _really_ happy when he sees you."

James scoffed, "Pff, I'm red. I bring joy to _everyone_."

Henry smiled and Gordon rolled his eyes, "Really? It's not that hard to figure out, James. You know what I meant by that, Edward really likes you. I can tell. I've never seen him so happy, and I've known him longer than you have."

He didn't realize it, but Gordon's words made a small smile and a slight blush creep up on James' face. "Do you… do you really think so?"

Gordon grinned, "Of course, I'm the love doctor, right?"

The green Black Five laughed, "Hardly." He said quietly but Gordon heard him.

"You weren't saying that last night." The other two engines exchanged chuckles as Henry blushed and said nothing further. "So," Gordon continued, turning his attention back to the red engine. "Do you like Edward?"

James scanned the ground as he tried to find an answer. Sure, he liked Edward; he had always been a good friend, even if James hadn't always been. He liked working with him; it reminded him of the old days. He was kind and wise and funny and… James felt his cheeks heat up. The more he thought, the more and more obvious the answer was becoming. The red engine smiled softly, he had found his answer. "I…" James looked at his two friends, "I think I do."

"Then you should go tell him."

That evening, James and Edward were to pull an evening train from Tidmouth to Brendam. He decided he'd tell the blue tender engine once they reached Brendam. James was beginning to feel nervous as he pulled up next to Edward at the number two platform. Edward smiled brightly at him, "Good evening, James! Are you ready to go?"

"Uh… yeah…" he answered quietly.

Edward frowned, "Are you alright?"

The red mixed-traffic engine looked at Edward as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Me? Oh… no… I'm fine… I just." He felt himself beginning to blush again. "When we get to Brendam… I - - I have to tell you something… something important."

"Um… alright then."

James chuffed off ahead so he could position himself in front of Edward. The blue tender engine was still frowning, he was worried. Whatever James had to say, he hoped it wasn't anything serious. He noticed Thomas at the opposite platform bringing in coaches. "Isn't that Percy's job?" Edward asked.

Thomas sighed, "No one can find him. Every time I run into him, he just bolts. I don't know what's gotten into him. So, I'm going to be for station pilot for the evening!" he perked up a little, "Just like old times, huh Edward?"

"Yeah," Edward smiled a little. "Just like old times." As the blue tank engine continued on his way, Edward noticed James backing into him. He smiled cheekily, "Back that tender up, James."

James chuckled, "Do you like it?"

"Of course, your tender is _just_ the right size."

From that moment on the two engines were silent. James was still trying to figure out how he would tell Edward how he felt. He could only hope that Gordon's observations were true. He wasn't known for being completely honest when it came to advice. James knew that oh too well. As soon as they reached Brendam, James was uncoupled and quickly rushed off. Edward frowned in confusion, what was that boy up to? He chuckled a little when he saw the red engine return facing him on the same track. He knew what he was up to but decided to play dumb. "Gotta love those movement restrictions, huh James?"

"Yeah…" James answered as he slowly approached the older engine. "Uh... Edward… I've been thinking. I didn't think - - I didn't _know_ how fun you could be, even at your age…" James closed his eyes tightly as he mentally cursed himself for that. That's not what he wanted to say at all! "I mean…" He was fumbling with his words and becoming even more nervous as the situation became awkward. "What I mean to say is… After all the time we've spent together… You were the only one that seemed to understand me and, after thinking it over for a while… I've come to realize that I… I…" He sighed heavily and looked down. He couldn't say it. No matter how hard he tried, the words wouldn't come out.

Edward let out a low chuckle and rolled closer to James. "It's ok James," he said softly. "You don't have to say it." He looked into the red engine's eyes deeply. His face was redder than his livery. "I know what you're trying to say. And…" The blue engine brought his voice down to a whisper as he closed his eyes half way. "I like you too."

James would have gasped in shock but Edward had already had his lips against his own. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the moment; the feel of Edward's lips, how gentle he was. Now James understood how the others felt. He understood why Henry blushed, what the looks Gordon gave Henry meant. How it felt to be with the one you loved, and he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

A/N: Well if that didn't take forever! I kind of had trouble with these two since I wasn't sure how to handle it. Thanks to Idril Lissesul for the observation on Edward and James as a couple. However, we're not done yet! We still need to tackle Ms. Emily. I may do Toby since he's part of the Steam Team but that's still up in the air.


End file.
